Support System
by TheSenjuMan
Summary: Original 2020 timeline. After the failure of the particle accelerator and Tess' death, Harrison Wells has been in a funk, and it's up to Team Flash to help him out.


**Hello everyone, this is a short story I whipped up after watching Scrubs. Tom Cavanagh is hilarious in that.**

* * *

Cisco and Caitlin could not believe the sight they were witnessing; well, in anyone else, they could imagine it, but not from their mentor and head of STAR Labs. Both were in the home of Dr. Harrison Wells, a place that Cisco describe as dope, prompting an eye roll from Caitlin. The brown wood paneling was a nice touch, she'll admit, and the red leather couch was also amazing.

But what they were witnessing was on that red leather couch; the sight of Dr. Harrison Wells, a man who could push through the toughest of times, curled up on the couch holding a pillow, and wailing the tunes of Hall and Oates.

 _She's gone_

 _She's gone_

 _Oh why?_

 _Oh why?_

 _I better l-learn how to f-face it_

 _She's gone_

 _She's gone_

 _Oh why?_

 _Oh why?_

 _What went wrooooooong?!_

Cisco and Caitlin both flinched at Wells' attempts to hit the high notes on the sound, and the overall wailing tone.

"Never took him for a Hall & Oates fan," Cisco whispered awkwardly. "I guess you learn new things every day."

"Cisco!" Caitlin replied. "We have to be serious now."

The engineer put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, point taken."

Caitlin turned away from Cisco and knelt down near the couch Wells was on. "Look, Dr. Wells, I know that the particle accelerator didn't turn out the way you wanted, and I know you're not he most popular person in town, but don't you think you're overreacting? We haven't seen you in 3 weeks."

This was the moment where Wells sprang up and turned his head to Caitlin. The physicist had seen better days; his hair was mussed up, his eyes bloodshot with tears, and his 5 o'clock shadow damn near a full beard. "No Caitlin I'm not okay. I don't care about my reputation. It's about Tess."

Cisco and Caitlin winced at the name; Tess Morgan was Wells' fiancee and main partner behind the particle accelerator. That night, when she went down in the pipeline to filter the explosion upwards, the event sadly took her life.

Cisco moved to where Caitlin was. "It hasn't been the same since she died," the Latino spoke. "But me and Cait, we understand-"

"No. No you don't understand that Tess was the best thing that ever happened to me and now she's gone." At hearing his own words, Dr. Wells returned to his sorrowful sobbing and by default, the singing.

 _She's gone_

 _She's gone_

 _She's gone_

 _She's goooone_

"That's not even the right gibberish," Cisco pointed out. Their efforts were fruitless as no matter what they said, Harrison continued the awful singing.

Maybe there was one person who could help Wells out...

* * *

 **2 days later**

Harrison lie in his tub, filled not only with water but with empty beer cans, one of which he was currently sipping out of. His face was sullen and depressive, with a frown marking his face every time he went back to sipping.

Barry Allen, alias The Flash: Fastest Man Alive, was sitting on the closed toilet near the tub, leering at the man who created him with a look of sympathy. "Look Harrison-"

Dr. Wells held up his hand to silence. "It's Captain Bubblebeard," he said, pointing to the suds on his face that resembled a beard. "Avast matey, shut yer scupper and bury your steel!"

'For God's sake,' Barry thought; he could not believe that the man he worshipped in the field of science, the man who pretty much saved his life while he was in a coma, was breaking down like a schizophrenic. Barry leaned forward, grabbed Harrison's head and dunked him into the water for a few seconds, getting rid of his 'bubble beard.' "There, now you're Dr. Wells again!" Barry declared.

Harrison raised back up, spitting out the water that invaded his mouth.

"This is not the man I've read about that fought to get the accelerator approved," Barry began. "The Wells I know is not some brooding individual who is, judging by the time you've been in here, is mostly sitting in his own pee."

Harrison stared down at the water. "Hmm, I believe the ratio shifted that way, yes."

"Come on Dr. Wells, pull yourself together. There's been crazy stuff going on around Central City, and me, Caitlin and Cisco need your help. So if you don't mind coming back to STAR Labs and acting, at least halfway, that scientific force to be reckoned with."

Dr. Wells stared up at Barry and realized something. 'He's right, by God he's right,' he thought. He knew that the love of his life dying was tragic and a good reason to be sad, but he shouldn't let that sadness overcome his logic. He stood up in all his glory, causing Barry to look away. "You're right, Mr. Allen. Tess wouldn't want me acting like this. Crybaby time is over! Central City and STAR Labs needs me-no, us-and they need us now!" Harrison declared.

Barry moved his hands around on the floor of the bathroom and found a black towel, to which he handed to Wells. "Thank you Barry!" Wells said, putting the towel around his waist. "Now let's rock and roll!" As Harrison stepped out of the tub, he lost his footing and fell onto the floor.

"I may have lost some muscle mass in my legs."

* * *

 **Something to occupy time. Don't worry, HTBAH is not being abandoned, I've just had a bit of writer's block on what should happen next. If you want to watch the videos that inspired this, here:** **watch?v=MiHoaPVfsqI**

 **And here: watch?v=hxPXHbf3nS8**


End file.
